


Talk to Yourself

by cheetoskittle



Series: Knight Shots [2]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, clays it of character but it’s okay because he’s out of sleep, it’s sad boy hours, uhhhhh there’s really no tags so have me rambling, yellow is basically the gray knight, yellow is the other character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoskittle/pseuds/cheetoskittle
Summary: Sometimes Clay talks to his alter ego. Sometimes his alter ego talks to him. Sometimes, neither of them want to acknowledge each other’s existence, but for some reason, they’re forced to talk to each other anyway.Today is one time where they, unfortunately, are forced to.





	Talk to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> short one just so I WR I T E something

It was twelve AM, midnight, and Clay was staring at Yellow for the fifth time that week. 

Unfortunately.

Yellow didn’t look too pleased to have been ripped from his secluded corner of the blue knight’s mind. He wore an angry expression, like usual when the two had ‘talks’.

Clay guessed he looked like a mirror image of his alter ego. He didn’t know, he just felt like he was pretty mad to  _not_ be sleeping right now. The one time he could actually fall asleep, he had to do THIS?

”Why’d you do this?” Yellow asked. He shuffled his feet on the misty white... floor? Clay’s mind didn’t really have a solid form to look at.

” _I_ didn’t do this!” Clay said. “I didn’t want to see your face after yesterday, and yet here we are!”

Yellow frowned, somehow deeper than before. “Well, I DEFINITELY didn’t call ya here! I hate your guts too!”

Both their voices echoed in the cloudy void. Shouting matches here always sounded ethereal, even if the contents were nothing more than lame insults and scoffs.

Clay, no matter which one, was just too... good to do and insults. Even if he was evil.

”Okay. So we both agree than we hate each other and it’s just one of these days?” Yellow sighed, rubbing his glowing eyes. “Why am I so TIRED?!”

”Because it’s midnight, idiot.” 

Yellow gasped. “WHAT?!” 

Clay shrugged. “You were off doing whatever inside here and I spent the whole day without you. It was actually kinda peaceful.”

”But you didn’t even tell me how it went!” Yellow said, mad his counterpart didn’t explain the day’s events. He was kinda trapped inside Clay’s mind, and the only way to see outside was if Clay physically allowed him to take over the body.

It never happened, so Yellow was stuck with Clay’s often too simple recaps.

”You woke up on the wrong side of my mind today, huh?” Clay said, smiling. He liked teasing his evil self. He didn’t let Yellow KNOW that, of course, but seeing him get all mad was the good part of having what was basically an evil spirit in his head.

”I did NOT!” Yellow yelled. 

Clay laughed. “You’re just a bundle of evil happiness, aren’t ya?”

”I WILL DESTROY YOU!” 

“Can’t do that without control!” Clay said. “And as far as we know, you’re not getting control any time soon! So...” Clay waved. “Bye, bye destruction!”

 Yellow groaned. “You’re sleep deprived aren’t you.”

Clay laughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” It was pretty obvious he was at this point.

“Look. What if we just end this stupid convo now and be done with it?” Yellow asked. “I hate seeing your face and I bet you do too.”

”Nah... I’m fine.”

”Wow, the lack of sleep caught up to ya quick huh?” Yellow said, shuffling awkwardly. Clay was already swaying on his feet, and he’d faint if he didn’t end this thing now.

”Go, dude. I’m gonna be here forever to talk anyway.” Yellow grabbed his counterpart’s shoulders. “Wake up.”

———

That was when Clay woke up from being in him mind. 

Huh.

For some reason, he wasn’t as tired as he’d been before the conversation.

Clay didn’t dwell on it. If he thought deeper, he might actually realize that being around his alter ego... was GOOD for him. 

He didn’t want to think about that.

 


End file.
